broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
As Always
'As Always '''is a fanmade episode and it is the 3rd fanfiction. This was made by Astralfleur. Summary Angel Star has done anything for her little sister, Zeredith. Now, it's Zeredith's turn to do anything for her sister in return. But she found a way, will it result bad? Or good? Plot/Story Zeredith Star is only just lying there..sleeping and snoring. Then, Angel Star began to wake her up; because it's Sisters Social day. Then, Zeredith quickly get up. Angel said that she and Zeredith will go to the Sisters Social game in the Sweet Apple Acres, and it would be about 7:00pm, Zeredith thinks about something, and Angel began to shake her head. Angel said that she wasn't focusing, and asking if something troubles her, Zeredith shake as a 'no.' Angel goes to the Carousel Boutique so she can claim her dresses that she will wear in the Galloping Gala. Zeredith thinks that, her big sister, Angel Star, already did something enough for her. And then thinks that she deserves a special "thing" for her, being a great big sister or a respectful sister to her. Zeredith thinks by her hoof on the chin. Her mind popped. She began to bring out the things needed for her project for her big sister. Then, started working. She puts glitters in it, as she thinks that Angel loves sparkly things, she puts some beauty touch, because she thinks Angel loves beautiful things or some touches. She draws she and Angel; hugging. Then, she puts jewelries in four corners. She began to lift her newly-created project in the air so she can see whether is good or not. But it turned out good. Zeredith knows she is amazing at arts. So, she needs to improve her project, a bit "better". She starts to put glitters in the background (she and her sister hugging). The glitter's color is red. Then she put an amazing touch to that project, and the project improved by 20%. Zeredith is not still contented, she needs to put more.....jewelries. She searches for jewelries around Ponyville, she even asked Spike if he found a jewelry. But Spike offered him an Ocean Sapphire. The Sapphire shone in the sunlight, then Zeredith is quite pleased, and started jumping around with the sapphire to her house. Zeredith put the ocean sapphire at the bottom center of she and her sister hugging. She smiled and wrote something on the note at the back. Zeredith could hear Angel's hooves are trotting back here, she quickly clean all things up, and fix some things. Then, Angel came. Zeredith presented the newly created-project to her, Angel was.........very,very HAPPY. Angel began to hug Zeredith. Then she burst into tears of joy. Then sharing their sisters' moment together. And, that is, as the note says: ''Sisters, as always. Notes Please do not edit, you can edit it if there is wrong grammar or my use of word. You can edit it, but don't trash it! Astralfleur 11:07, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Episodes